Sports
by Angevon
Summary: Ken signed up for soccer, but sports are all the same in the heat of the moment, right?


[Author's notes: This is a watersports fic involving Ken Amada. It's supposed to be Ultimax Ken, so he's 14 years old. There is also mild slash as he has a crush on his nameless senpai. I wrote this for a friend, but he said maybe some other people might like it, so I'm posting it here, too. It's actually clean, but I'm rating it M just in case.

Please enjoy!]

* * *

The soccer game had been in overtime for over twenty minutes now. At this point, Ken just wanted it over. He didn't care if his team won or lost anymore. He needed to pee, and it was starting to become urgent.

He shouldn't have drank those two bottles of sports drink at half-time. He'd finished his own, and then his cute senpai had given him another, so he'd just had to drink that one too.

Now he was regretting it.

He ran after the ball, his movements sluggish due to his bladder's protests. At this rate, his coach was going to notice his lack of enthusiasm and call him out on it later. But he couldn't have them call a time out just because he needed to use the toilet. That would be so petty.

Suddenly Ken found the ball in front of him. He almost panicked. Why had the ball been passed to him? Oh... because he was open and closest to the opponent's goal. Ken's instincts took over then, and despite the sudden pain it caused in his bladder, he kicked the ball right into the goal. The goalie dived to block it, but the ball sailed right over his head.

It was a perfect shot! Whistles and horns blew to signal the end of the game. Ken smiled—not because of the glorious victory, but because now he could head to the locker room and relieve himself!

"Ken!" shouted one of his teammates. "You're amazing!"

Before Ken knew it, he was surrounded by his exuberant team. His grin was more strained than proud. Oh no, he thought. Please don't jostle me!

Of course, it was too late. One of the larger boys grabbed Ken by the waist and hosted him up into the air. The rest of the team crowded around, cheering wildly and beginning to chant his name. This was a scenario he'd dreamed of for a while, but now that it was happening, he could feel nothing but growing misery as the pressure in his bladder became more and more insistent. If he didn't get down now and head straight to the restroom, well, it was going to get ugly.

He closed his eyes and suppressed a whimper as the boy carrying him twirled him around for a successive round of high-fives with all the boys around him. He could hardly respond to anyone, only hoping the twisted grimace on his face looked enough like a grin to get him by.

Finally the boy set him back down on his feet. He immediately crossed his legs, trying desperately not to do a pee dance, hoping to contain the urge to go, but it only increased the pressure on his bladder. He staggered forward, nearly falling to his knees from the pain shooting through his abdomen. For better or for worse, his team mistook his reaction to the pain for simply being weak in the knees over their victory.

The coach then called them all into the locker room, and a grateful Ken limped after them. The bathrooms were on the far end of the locker rooms, so far away. The distance seemed like miles, but Ken put that out of his head, forcing himself to focus on the fact that every little step was getting him closer to sweet release.

He wished for a moment that he was Koromaru, who could go anywhere he wanted with just a scolding.

He wasn't even at the locker rooms when his bladder betrayed him. With the next step, he felt himself start to go. He clawed at his crotch, willing himself to hold it in—just a little further! He breathed out the air he had been holding in relief; he'd been able to stop it before he'd stained his shorts. His body protested, though, and he was forced to lean heavily heavily against the concrete wall of the vestibule while the cramping pain in his bladder racked through him.

"Ken-kun, are you all right?"

Ken straightened against the wall, then doubled over as the action caused the pain in his lower gut to flare up. It was his senpai! Oh, no, he couldn't... he couldn't go in front of him! His senpai was too cute, with his short black hair, his button nose, and those glasses... Ken couldn't disappoint him, no...

At that moment, his bladder throbbed, and Ken whimpered in sheer agony. Before he could protest, his adorable senpai was at his side, helping to hold him up. "Are you hurt?" the older boy asked. "You look pale."

"S-senpai," Ken whimpered, trembling mostly from the exertion of keeping himself from releasing right then and there, but also from the fear of his favorite senpai being there when said exertion failed.

And as he looked into his senpai's worried face, he knew it was going to fail.

"Ken-kun?"

Ken grasped at the wall, but finding no handhold, staggered roughly against it. He palmed his crotch, willing it to stop hurting, he couldn't let it go now, he wasn't that far from the bathroom, he could make it, he would make it, he had to make it...!

He took one more step towards the locker room and nearly fell to his knees. Tears came to his eyes. He wasn't going to make it.

His senpai hovered over him. "Ken-kun! What's wrong?"

"H-have to pee," he gasped, his face flushed with desperation.

"Oh, uh..." His senpai wavered, obviously unsure how to react. "The bathrooms are over there."

"I know," Ken emitted through his gritted teeth. "C-cant... I can't make it..." He shook his head, trying not to cry as the contents of his too-filled bladder pounded mercilessly against the walls of their constraints.

"You can do it, Ken-kun!" his senpai said, in his crisp and inspirational senpai voice. "It's not that far!"

Not that far? It was a lie. It was too damned far. Past the vestibule, which alone still had at least 15 feet to go, and the locker rooms, and then past the vending machines and then into the bathroom, and then he'd have to make it all the way to the urinal on the far side, and...

Ken moaned in despair. His legs wobbled, but suddenly there was a firm grip on his arm. His senpai was helping him stay upright. "You can do it," his senpai repeated with a determined smile... a smile that made his heart pound in his chest, almost as much as the urine pounding in his bladder for release.

Feeling lightheaded, Ken took a step forward, but when he set his foot down, it was sheer agony. Any joy he might have felt from his cute senpai's closeness was shunted aside, overtaken by the almost overwhelming desire to empty his bladder then and there. "No," he moaned. "I can't..."

"Just a little farther," his senpai encouraged.

"I can't, I can't...!"

"Just another step, you can do this!"

Ken tried, he really did, but with the next step he simply collapsed. His senpai caught him and pulled him close, much to Ken's dismay as his body decided it had had enough. His bladder let loose, soaking through his underwear and his shorts and, of course, all over his senpai's leg. A cocktail of emotions flitted through Ken's mind, but in the end, humiliation lost out to the sheer relief from the release that flooded through him as he soaked the floor with his urine.

When he was half-way done, he finally had the wherewithal to push away from his senpai so that he was no longer peeing on him, leaning against the wall now and soaking that instead. He sighed lustily, filled with pleasure from finally giving in.

After the stream finally petered out, he remained there, leaning his forehead against the wall, breathing heavily. He'd never felt so good before. Even the satisfaction of winning the soccer championship paled in comparison to this very basic, raw, animalistic euphoria.

All too soon, though, the high crashed to the ground and his senses came back to him. He stared at the wet stain on the wall and the puddle on the floor, both caused by him. Tears came to his eyes as he realized that a moment ago he'd peed on his crush! That was disgusting, and there was no way his senpai would...

Something began to pat his back. He almost whirled around. "It's all right, Ken-kun," his senpai said, continuing to rub his back comfortingly.

"I-I'm sorry," Ken muttered, biting his lip. "I couldn't hold it in..."

"It happens," his senpai replied easily.

"But I, I peed on you!" Ken said, anguished.

His senpai continued to smile kindly at him. "We should probably both get cleaned up. Can you walk now?"

"Uh, yeah..." Ken pushed away from the wall, and though he swayed, he was able to remain upright, in no small part due to the fact that his senpai was holding his hand.

"It'll be all right," his senpai assured him, and Ken found himself smiling back at him.


End file.
